


[西柚熊] Little Boy

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R18#顯性的 西柚熊 #香水百合#含蓄的 金姓x熊
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Sidecar

**Author's Note:**

> Xion視角  
> 妄念慎入  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 跟想像的大概不一樣  
> 是輕輕柔柔的香水百合感覺

架空背景  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


視線所及的荒原盡頭，偶爾會有黑色煙幕升起，那應該是所謂前線的地方；所幸，距離小鎮還足夠遙遠，聽不見戰火喧囂。

孫東柱扯下晾在外頭的桌巾，湊在臉上嗅了嗅，竄進鼻子裡的都是難聞的煙硝味；野風突然瘋狂，吹鼓著他的風衣發出颼颼的聲音，像是有人在呼喊，是誰？誰在那裡？孫東柱不免有些害怕，抓著懸掛的白布連忙逃進酒館的後門。  
進到屋內，食物的香氣是撫慰、撲鼻而來，被擋在門外的風聲，此時聽起來更像是引擎聲、隆隆作響，從街道的盡頭急急傳來，逐漸逼近、逐漸清晰，最後竟停在酒館前的空地上。

那是一輛寶馬摩托，仿佛張揚就是它誕生在世上的唯一目的，就連駕駛座上的士官，都穿著勳章滿綴的軍裝；奇怪的是，孫東柱卻率先被那位坐在側車上的年輕男人給吸走了目光。

他不該是個軍人，至少沒有那種魁梧的外型可作依據；聽說軍隊徵收了附近的小學作為戰時基地，若想作白日夢的話，那個男人，更像是作為孩子們的教師而存在。  
他穿著純白的高領，相對簡單的西裝褲子，從高聳的座車一躍而下的時候，五官背著陽光，顯得深邃又澹然；但當他轉過頭去、閉著雙眼直迎陽光的時候，整張臉突然白的發亮，溫順的樣貌，竟又像個男孩。

孫東柱不知該如何形容這種矛盾的心情，軍官和男孩，曖昧與不安，彼此愛慕，卻是他人眼中的悖德。

小鎮不歡迎戰爭，孫東柱對把火藥味帶進鎮裡的軍人毫無好感；從小的玩伴因避難道別了，他喜歡的小貓也消失得無影無蹤，天空從蔚藍變成灰暗。孫東柱心想，或許有那麼一天，豔陽再也喚不回大地的生機，到時所有珍愛的事物，都會被迫遠離。

孫東柱瞪著那個男人和軍官相偕走在廣場上，直到兩人走進了自己所在的這間小餐館，才終於不情願地拿著菜單過去。

「要水嗎？六歐元。」孫東柱不悅地撇過頭去，隨便喊了一個不可理喻的高價。

客人說孫東柱不笑的時候，嘴角是微微蹶著的，眼神高高地吊著，像是在耍小孩子脾氣；酒館老闆對此並沒有太多抱怨；大概是因為，客人在酒足飯飽後，孫東柱一反常態地改變態度，撒嬌著邊收拾著餐盤，也總是能掙得額外的小費。

但突然，有雙溫熱的手輕輕握住孫東柱的手腕，打斷了他所有的不悅思緒；孫東柱隔著衣料，也能感受到那雙手傳來的異常體溫，太過炙熱。  
「怎麼了？」那穿著白色的男人問，他的聲音遠比想像中細微柔和。  
「一臉氣鼓鼓的樣子？」

孫東柱看向那個男人的雙眼，藏在眼底的好像是純粹的善意，讓他想起了在暖陽下睡著的一窩小貓，柔軟又無害。  
僅是看著，便覺得心裡的戾氣，好像有那麼一點一點地慢慢消失；只是，心性高傲的孫東柱，再怎麼觸動，表情也只願維持著冷淡。

「煥雄很喜歡孩子呢。」  
坐在一旁的軍官似乎按耐不住，伸手拉回了那雙手，原來年輕男人的名字叫作煥雄。

「是不是孩子呢？就那麼喜歡跟小孩待在一起？」  
軍官作弄似地捏了捏那個男人的臉頰，抬頭也對著孫東柱笑了笑。

孫東柱沒有笑容，他只是僵硬著身軀，雙眼直挺挺地瞪著軍官，看著軍官緊扣著男人的手腕；孫東柱一向不是個膽小的孩子，但面對掛滿戰功的男人，他又突然發覺，自己似乎沒有想像中的勇敢。

之後，那輛摩托便時常高調地停在酒館前的空地；聽附近的人說，新來的軍官姓金。

孫東柱躲在窗後，看著兩人走出酒館。孫東柱收拾餐盤的動作俐落，一邊用力擦著桌面，一邊看著那個叫做煥雄的男人攀上側車，這時，那位軍官的手，總是習以為常地扶上男人的臀部。

陽光下的灰黃色廣場，時不時有一種時間停滯的幻覺，突然振翅的鴿子定格在了半空，就連展開的羽翼都是半透明的⋯

金軍官十分英俊，叫做煥雄的男人也令人醉心，兩人交疊的身影，就連流連在玻璃窗上的風聲，也必須駐足鍾情。

此時，孫東柱總會停下手邊的工作，看著軍官的手指，無聲無息地隱進男人的西裝褲深處；看著軍官悄悄地附在年輕男人的耳邊，不知道說了些什麼；然後就因為假想的落日太烈太燙，屢次把男人的臉頰、耳尖，都映得發紅，讓人悸動不已，直到摩托終於載著兩人、還有那成堆的臆測，再度揚長而去。

孫東柱終於能呼了口氣，平復心情，用力地抹起了桌子。

半夜驚醒的時候，臥房的門被開了一個小縫，透進來的除了光，還有交談的聲音。  
孫東柱嚇出一聲冷汗，背後又冰又硬，才發現自己正躺在床底下，若不是抱著他熟悉的玩偶，他可能會尖叫出聲。  
他將頭探出床底環顧四周，一切是那樣陌生，孫東柱也納悶自己怎麼會躺在這裡。

突然聲音隨著雜沓的腳步聲逼近，孫東柱趕緊縮回了床底，把玩偶擋在眼前，只留下指縫間一個小小的隙。

「⋯不要離開。」

那個嗓音很好認，有點沙啞、但又是清亮的，每每說到激動處的時候，總是綴著上揚的喉音。  
孫東柱沒能聽清楚他們之間說了什麼，門就被推開⋯

年輕的男人一絲不掛地被軍官抱了進來，兩人來不及走到床邊，便壓在牆上親吻了起來，白皙的小腿交纏在軍官腰上，被曬黑的手緊緊掐著。

「只有孩子才會這樣任性⋯」軍官沙啞的聲音衝擊著孫東柱的耳膜，瞬間，冰冷的身體發燙，手心裡都握滿了熱汗。

軍官抬起懷抱裡的年輕男人，弄得那具單薄的身體咬緊牙，強忍著蕩漾的驚呼；孫東柱背上嚇出了一身疙瘩，但他瞪大的雙眼卻還是禁不住去目睹，那被舌尖滑過的頸間，像花朵般的印子在肌膚上開綻；那個男人緊閉雙眼，彷彿期待著全身的每一處敏感，都被軍官柔情地撫摸。

躲在床櫺的狹縫之間，孫東柱看見軍官收緊了手臂，像失去耐性般，激烈地動了起來，反覆沈淪、索求著，直至那攀在肩上的手指無力滑下才願停下。

「拜託...到床上去⋯」  
聽起來像是懇求的話語，從凌亂喘息的男人口中說出，倒像是對軍官的誘惑招惹，有點太色情了。

孫東柱必須緊抓手中的布偶才能勉強穩住心跳，聆聽內心怦然鼓譟的聲音，褲襠裡的那個地方，脹的有些發痛⋯  
上方柔軟的床鋪，承著兩人的重量，懸在床邊的纖細腳踝輕輕晃動著，被人用手抓著、釘在床緣，只能毫無防備地敞開，為了能夠完整地含下炙熱的愛意，又吐出淫靡的聲音。

啊慢⋯慢點⋯⋯

「煥雄⋯」  
恍惚聽見呼喚，像是自己的聲音。

床被誰用力推了一把，孫東柱瞬間清醒了。

黎明未至的空氣有些沁寒，深色寧靜的房裡，卻耳鳴著肉體瘋狂的聲音。

片刻，孫東柱才理解到，那是自己的心跳；耳裡的血液突突地跳躍，年少的慾望在碰撞、交融，但孫東柱還是懵懂青澀。他摀著下身的黏膩蜷縮在床單裡，腦子不聽使喚，掙扎地在床上輾轉反側。

孫東柱從不作夢，或許就算作夢了，也記不清夢境。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bread

鎮上有座廢棄的天主教堂；曾經華美的穹頂，像母親保護身後孩子那樣張開雙手，直到被砲彈擊碎，搖搖欲墜；殘破的耳堂，現在卻成了流浪孩子們的庇護所，暫時安全的一隅。

一個客人也沒有，酒館老闆早早地躲進了廚房，把看店這些瑣事，全丟給了孫東柱。  
廚房傳出來的氣味聞起來，好像又是一鍋吃得發膩的扁豆與馬鈴薯泥，在空氣裏，淡得幾乎聞不見的珍貴香氣，大概是僅剩的肉末所施捨的。  
在自己的碗盤裡，孫東柱已經很久沒看過一塊完整的麵包，或是像菜單上寫著的、又被胡亂地塗去的，雙人份的迷迭香乾煎腸；迷迭香是什麼？孫東柱沒有親眼見過。

如果店裡有剩餘的食物，酒館老闆總會拜託孫東柱拿去廢棄的天主教堂，給那些更小的孩子們；禮拜堂裏時不時會傳出狗吠聲，孫東柱有些怕狗，尤其那些站起來幾乎要一個人高的，所以通常把食物放在門口，他就會匆匆逃離。

當食物籃放在地上的時候，熟悉的笑聲從禮拜堂裡斷斷續續地傳了出來；好奇心是蛇在耳邊的低語，輕輕慢慢地出聲，直到孫東柱忍不住誘惑，推開了門。  
曾在夢裡出現的那副臉孔，現在正被孩子們圍繞著，在那裡，流浪狗也都曳著興奮愉悅的小尾巴，雙眼發亮地期待著。

「哎——等下⋯」  
那個男人坐在滿是灰塵的地上，軍帽隨意地丟在一邊，他伸手抹去沾在孩子嘴角的奶油，同時連忙遏止著鑽進食物籃裡的一隻小狗，似乎被小動物那種急不可耐的樣子給逗樂了，當那個純粹的笑容漾起來的時候，瞬間又回到了那個陽光普照的日子。  
孫東柱有些抑不住地臉紅，只因腦海裏映出的，竟完全是另一幅面孔。  
那喘息的、潮熱的，又令人覬覦的。

孫東柱時不時去碰碰運氣。如果金軍官沒有來酒館，生意又不是那麼好的時候，孫東柱會溜去教堂，冒著被流浪狗發現的生命危險，希望那個叫作煥雄的男人會出現在那裡等他。  
大多時候，盡頭幽暗的穹頂石柱下，半個人影也沒有；陽光從破了一個大洞的圓頂撒下，籠住一株新生的樹苗，孫東柱匆匆瞥了一眼，如果沒人，就趕快跑回酒館。  
如果眾神眷顧，他們會見上一面；即使現在的情況食物仍是匱乏的，但男人總會教他如何借助想像，讓那一口咬下變得更為美味。

那個男人年齡或許大不了自己多少，或許上過戰場；也或許，孫東柱不敢去想，那雙手也可能殺過人嗎？

「為什麼要當軍人？」  
吮著嘴中的繽紛蜜糖，孫東柱知道戰爭會帶來災難，他始終相信眼前這個男人是善良的，而善良的人往往能洞悉惡果。

「⋯那你覺得我該怎麼做？」  


叫作煥雄的那個男人又問孫東柱，如果戰爭沒有發生的話，會想做些什麼？

「⋯嗯。我也不知道⋯大概⋯當個麵包師傅？」  
他聽了咧著嘴笑了。  
「我想說的，是真正的夢想。」

孫東柱最初的好奇心裏邊，有著孩子般地佔有與羨妒，不知道從什麼時候開始，逐漸地把一切都攤上，像是愛情埋在深處，成熟了以後，就往肉體上輕輕地吹拂過去。

「⋯成為一名劇作家，⋯賺很多錢，然後再為你寫一部劇。」  
把奢侈的想法說出來後，孫東柱的雙耳通紅，彷彿被人強烈地羞辱了，然而那些坦承都是敞開真心的，除此之外，再不會有別的防備。

隨著有人推門進來，掛在門楣上的風鈴吹起；今天只有那個叫作煥雄的男人隻身前來。

一個禮拜有那麼幾天，他會穿著軍服，鑲著金屬釦環的皮帶和佩槍繫在腰上，大概充填著殘酷的子彈，打碎了孫東柱所有天真想像；但有時、就像今天，他是孫東柱所期待的那樣，穿著簡單、純白的高領上衣。

孫東柱看著他逕自走向自己，外頭乾燥的冷風凍得他的眼角和鼻尖都微微泛紅，他就那麼自然地坐在身旁的高腳椅上，胸口淺淺地呼息著，然後在孫東柱面前撥了撥額前的頭髮；亮麗又馥郁芬芳？孫東柱有些心煩意亂，也不知道這個從食譜上偷來的詞語，究竟能不能用來形容一個男人。  
孫東柱不擅長表達，句子總會沒有組織的、一股腦地從嘴裡冒出來，但這並不阻礙他喜歡寫作，還有文字落在紙張上的重量。

「⋯一、一樣的？」  
五分熟的肋眼牛排、一份薯泥，還有一杯牛奶，孫東柱熟記那份點餐的詳細內容；只是，話語總沒來得及做一個完美結尾，就會被生生打斷。

「今天也給你帶了巧克力。」  
男人大多時候不會單獨前來，但特地帶給孫東柱的糖果，卻每次都有。

孫東柱依舊習慣將自己戴上面具，將所有情動和困惑都掩蓋在底下，然而他不知道的是，他的眼神，或許也暴露出那未臻成熟的表演，直到一隻手伸了過來，作弄似地捏著孫東柱軟軟的頭髮、和鼓鼓的臉頰肉。

「哎呀⋯不要弄！」孫東柱皺著臉，又開始莫名煩躁。

遺忘的夢境可能早就化作了潛意識，心懷不軌地挑起蔓生的欣喜，眼前那濕潤的嘴唇吻起來，是不是和他們在教堂裡所做的那樣，又柔軟、又是透明的？

為了再次確認，孫東柱親了上去。

年輕的身體洋溢著一種急不可耐的焦躁，孫東柱的厚重呼息，卻又略顯稚氣的嘴唇覆上去的時候，耳邊好像傳來輕笑聲；孫東柱偷偷睜開一只眼，來自玻璃窗的反射照亮了男人的臉龐，看上去真的像是在偷笑一般。  
「不要笑我⋯」  
孫東柱說話時，嘴型像是在嘀咕什麼委屈的事情，但依舊是那樣的天真爛漫。  
「⋯不是這樣做的嗎？還是我記錯了？」

孫東柱前傾著身體，手臂支在椅子的扶手上有些累了，就覆壓在那平緩的胸部輪廓上；一開始，雙唇還是顫抖地輕輕滑過，不敢深入，貼合著的溫度是少年純潔的溫軟，還有施放出的香氣、聲音，在屋裡飄盪。  
作為回應，對方溫柔地扶著孫東柱的臉頰，他們額頭輕靠在一起。  
桌子下，孫東柱緊緊握著煥雄的手。

孫東柱全都記下了，衣服上純潔的花樣，眼前的鼻樑與輪廓，像原野起伏，眉毛、眼角，還有向裏探去那樣晶瑩的唇齒；每個角落，一旁的花瓶裡有盞花，細瘦的花莖高高仰起，花瓣潔淨又飽滿；他們身後那一列書架，被食物的香氣燻得甜膩；孫東柱緩緩翻開那本料理書，直到某一頁才停下，蛋黃、奶油，還有一些檸檬汁，一點、又一點地輕柔地加入，顏色逐漸如金色的蜂蜜般流淌。  
孫東柱沾了一口到嘴裡嘗了嘗，就連手指上那幾不可見的黑痣，僅是嚐過一次，便全部記住了味道。

大概只剩那副鑲在煥雄身上的耳釘，是孫東柱覺得陌生的。

孫東柱伸手去摘那朵玫瑰耳飾，粉嫩的手指，在猶如果肉般柔潤的耳垂上流連，直到細小的洞穴在蹂躪下逐漸泛紅。  
他高舉著玫瑰在煥雄的面前。

「這個可以給我嗎？」  
孫東柱開口要求，像個孩子一樣，想要依賴、想要都獨佔。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
